Love So Strong
by xSuperxEvilxPorcupinex
Summary: Summary: Secrets have been revealed. Hollyleaf is dead. Icecloud Icepaw is having kits. HONEYFERN ISN’T DEAD! LEAFPOOL SAVED HER! Rating T to be safe!
1. Alliegences

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors… though I wish I did!!! The only cats I own are the ones I make up. I will tell you the ones I make up.

ALLEGAINCES:

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader:**_

Lionstar

_Apprentice- Ivypaw_

_**Deputy:**_

Cinderheart

_**Medicine Cat:**_

Jayfeather

_Apprentice- Toadpool_

_**Warriors:**_

__Dustpelt

Cloudtail

Rosewing

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Briarstorm

Thornclaw

_Apprentice- Frostpaw-pure white she-cat with gray eyes_

Brightheart

Whitewing

_Apprentice- Silverpaw-silver, gray tabby with blue eyes_

Blossomflower

Birchfall

Bumbleclaw

Graystripe

_Apprentice- Dovepaw_

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Berrynose

Foxleap

Poppyfrost

_**Queens:**_

Honeyfern (mother to Berrynose's kits…)

Cinderheart (Mother to unknown father's kits…)

Icecloud (Mother to Lionstar's kits)

_**Kits:**_

Jaggedkit-black she-cat with white moon on forehead; dark green eyes

Hawkkit- white tabby tom with black feet; pale green eyes

**SORRY THAT I MESSED UP THE OTHER STORY!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!!! Thanks for the support!!! Please R & R!!!!**


	2. The Beginning

_**The Beginning**_

I stumbled over a rock while trying to hunt. Lionstar had noticed my balance was off. I knew it too but didn't want to admit it. _Maybe everything will be ok_, I thought. I raced back to camp with three mice in my mouth. Leafpool had died two days ago, a sad death that is. Jayfeather took her place and he also took the apprentice, Toadpaw.

Lionstar was waiting for me at the thorn tunnel. "Icecloud?" he mewed. His coat was like his father, Firestar's. He was the one I loved. He loved me back.

I mewed back, "Yes, it's me." I came inside the camp and set down the mice. No one had figured out I was 4 moons ago with kits. I was the only one that knew. And Lionstar is their father. I saw Jayfeather and Toadpaw walk into camp. Both were carrying watermint.

"It's come to my attention that you are expecting kits. You should be in the nursery, not hunting," Lionstar scolded.

"Sorry. By the way, they are yours. And I best be going to the nursery," I mumbled back. I headed over to the nursery. My friend, Cinderheart, was expecting kits too. Although she didn't say who the father was, everyone knew it was Jayfeather. Also, Cinderheart's sister, Honeyfern, was there too.

Honeyfern looked at me. She mewed, "Finally, Icecloud has come. We've known for about a moon that you were expecting." She smiles at me and then got up and made me a nest. Her two kits, Jaggedkit and Hawkkit, were curled up near her mother's nest.

"Thanks Honeyfern!" I muttered. I lied down and soon after, Thornclaw's apprentice, Frostpaw, brought me a squirrel to eat. I gobbled up the squirrel and then fell asleep. When I woke up from my little nap, Lionstar and Jayfeather were crowding me, checking on me.

Lionstar smiled, "You're up! Good!" He looked at me happily.

I hissed at both Lionstar and Jayfeather. They backed off immediately. "Thanks! I need my sleep. Now let me be and I will let you check me over in the morning." They left soon after that. I didn't go to sleep. Honeyfern had taken her kits out and Cinderheart had gone walking so I could rest. I was happy that they thought of me. Cinderheart padded in at that moment. She looked at me.

"You're up… So… what's it like to have a nap?" she asked deliberately.

"Very nice. Just as long as I don't wake up to cats standing over top of me. They scared me…" I mewed.

Cinderheart mewed a laugh. She looked happy for once. "You have it lucky, Icecloud. You can be with the one you love and have kits. I can't. Jayfeather isn't allowed. I don't get that stupid rule. But I'm having his kits and he doesn't know…" Cinderheart mewed sadly.

I frowned at the thought of being Lionstar's brother's mate. It wouldn't be nice. But at the very least, I can help Cinderheart. She and I have been good friends for a while. If I helped her, it would probably mean a lot to her and Jayfeather. _They love each other so much_, I thought, _but how can their love be if they are warrior and medicine cat?_

Cinderheart frowned at my silence. "Icecloud?"

"Sorry Cinderheart. I was thinking of a way to help you. I think if you told Jayfeather it would be easier." I scrapped at the moss in my bedding.

"You're right, Icecloud! I'm going to tell him now!" Cinderheart exclaimed as she ran off toward the Medicine Cat's den.

**Will have other chapters up later. I am new at this. But I am a fantastic writer!!!! Please R & R**


	3. Loving Now

_**Again: I do not own warriors. Though I wish I did!!!**_

_**Loving Now**_

I trampled through the forest with Lionstar at my side. He had wanted me to meet his father. But apparently, like his mother, he was disappointed…

Lionstar laughed as a WindClan patrol came up to us. "I am here to see my father."

Siriuspaw and his mentor, Harespring, growled at us. "You think we have any earthly idea who your father is?" Siriuspaw growled.

Lionstar laughed once again. I guess he had seen his father, Crowfeather, because he said, "No. But he does." He pointed his tail to Crowfeather, who was walking down the moor.

Crowfeather smiles at his son. "I should have known you would have gotten in trouble as soon as you became a Leader. Just a matter of time before I become Crowstar. Onestar is sick again…"

Harespring growled again. "How dare you tell this warrior that our leader is sick?"

"He is my son. He would never hurt my clan. And now that Heathertail's kits have been born, we will have more warriors," Crowfeather mewed. He flicked his tail as his patrol and he walked off.

Lionstar stared angrily after his father. He growled once and stalked off. I guess he was heading back to camp. I raced after him. He stalked into camp and went to his den. I scrambled over to the nursery.

Cinderheart and Honeyfern were waiting for me. They looked worried. Jaggedkit and Hawkkit were asleep at their mother's side. Cinderheart had gotten big since I was gone. I started to wonder how long I was really gone. Because last time I saw Cinderheart, she was only 8 moons into her kitting and was still small.

"Uh… Hi?" I mewed slowly. They were glaring at me still.

Cinderheart laid down and a spasm of pain hit her face. I ran out of the nursery and yowled for Jayfeather. When Jayfeather, Lionstar, and I got back to Cinderheart, Honeyfern was watching over her sister. Jayfeather helped Cinderheart kit her kits. She had three small kits. Two were toms and one was a she-cat. The two toms were like their father, Jayfeather. The she-cat looked like Leafpool, Jayfeather's mother.

Cinderheart purred as her kit curled up to her stomach and fed. "The two toms are going to be Featherkit and Crowkit. Crowkit is the kit with the ice blue eyes. Featherkit is the kit with the dark gray eyes. And the she-cat is going to be… Jayfeather? Do you have a name?"

Jayfeather looked lost in thought. "Yes. How about Leafkit after my mother?" he finally mewed.

Cinderheart purred, "Perfect. Featherkit, Crowkit, and Leafkit. I love it." She soon fell asleep with her kits, who were asleep too.

I crept out of the nursery with Jayfeather and Lionstar. I felt fine. But other things were wrong. For one: Cinderheart couldn't have kit with Jayfeather. And for two: I was the only one who knew the father.

Lionstar pounced up onto the HighRock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own food gather under the HighRock!" my mate yowled. As the cats gathered, he mewed, "As you may know, Cinderheart was expecting kits. She birthed three kits; two dark gray toms with ice blue and gray eyes; and a light brown she-cat with sky blue eyes. The toms' names are Featherkit and Crowkit. The she-cat's name is Leafkit." He jumped down off the rock, signaling that the meeting was over.

I went back to the nursery and curled up in my nest. I soon fell asleep. My dream haunted me. It was about Crowfeather not liking Lionstar, Jayfeather and their dead sister, Hollyleaf. He hated them so much that he killed them. I woke up yowling. Cinderheart and Honeyfern were trying to quiet me down.

**Sorry for the short chapters. I have been sick…**

**Jay: Ohh… yeah. Time for you to meet my buddy… Lion!!!!**

**Lion: Hey!**

**Jay: Lion is my announcing buddy now. She will help me announce my chapters now. **

**Lion: Sure, Jay!!!!**

**Jay: Yup!**


	4. Shadowing Nights

**Lion: Jay is writing her newest chapter, Raining Stars… I know…**

**Jay: Hey! Lion! That's not the name!**

**Lion: Yes it is!**

***Jay grumbles*: It's Shadowing Nights.**

**Lion: Even better.**

**Jay: Anyway. I don't own Warriors. Otherwise Lion and I wouldn't be here right now. We would be making money off of the books….**

_**Shadowing Nights**_

I had never known what it was like to have such good friends. My friends had consisted of Foxleap and Lionstar. That's it. Then I made friends with Cinderheart, Honeyfern, and their kits. Lionstar said he would delay Crowkit's apprenticeship so I could train him. Naturally I would have said no, but I loved Crowkit like he was my son.

Lionstar came up to Crowkit, as the little kit turned three moons. "Crowkit, would you mind being delayed of your apprenticeship, so Icecloud could train you? It would only be about two moons."

Crowkit looked up at Lionstar with beady blue eyes. "Would I become a warrior after my brother and sister?"

Lionstar shook his head, "No. Icecloud can teach you things starting as soon as her kits are born. But you have to take it easy on her."

Crowkit, "I will."

Lionstar purred and licked Crowkit's head, "That atta boy."

The next few days flew by. I was training Crowkit little by little. He wasn't battling yet, but I was teaching him battle moves, along with hunting moves. He was improving fast. One day, Crowkit woke up to my yowling. "Go… get… Jayfeather…" I panted. He ran off at that second.

Crowkit came back with Lionstar and Jayfeather. Both stood beside me. Jayfeather was quietly helping me to birth my kits safely. Though I was scared, Crowkit kept licking my face, to keep me calm. After a while, the pain subdued and I had birth three kits. A white and ginger she-kit with pale green eyes; a pure white she-kit with ice blue eyes; and a pure white tom with deep gray eyes. The white and ginger she-kit was named Gingerkit. The white she-kit was named Snowkit. The white tom was named Cloudkit. All the kits were happily feeding. Crowkit was beadily looking down at my kits. He kept his eyes on one she-kit. Snowkit. Silverpaw and Frostpaw, Hazeltail and Thornclaw's kits, stopped by later on after the kits were born and gave me, Cinderheart, and Honeyfern fresh-kill.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the highrock!" Lionstar's yowl was heard all through the camp. I left my kits and sat at the entrance to the nursery with Cinderheart and her kits. "As you may know, my mate, Icecloud, birthed three healthy kits. Their names are Snowkit, Gingerkit, and Cloudkit. And Honeyfern's kits have reached their sixth moon today. Hawkkit, Jaggedkit, please come forward."

The two kits went up to the HighRock. They were bouncing with pride and looked as if this was the first time they had been out of the nursery since they were born. Lionstar smiled and looked at them.

"Do you, Hawkkit, want to become a ThunderClan apprentice?" Lionstar mewed.

"Hawkkit nodded his head.

Lionstar smiled. "Hawkkit, you will be Hawkpaw until you receive your warrior name. Rosewing will be your mentor. Rosewing, you had the fantastic mentor, Cloudtail. I expect you to train Hawkpaw to be the best he can be!" Lionstar yowled happily.

Rosewing walked up to her apprentice and touched his nose. She led Hawkpaw away from the Highrock so that Lionstar could make Jaggedkit an apprentice.

"Do you, Jaggedkit, want to become a ThunderClan apprentice?" Lionstar repeated.

Jaggedkit nodded her head.

"Jaggedkit, you will be Jaggedpaw, until you receive your warrior name. Briarstorm will be your mentor. Briarstorm had the wonderful mentor, Birchfall. I expect you to train Jaggedpaw to become the best warrior!" Lionstar yowled and jumped down from the Highrock.

Briarstorm and Rosewing brought both of their apprentices over to Whitewing. She nodded to them and signaled for them to follow her and Silverpaw. The three pairs walked out of the thorn tunnel.

Cinderheart looked at me as I went back to my kits. "Are you sure you are ok, Icecloud?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I mumbled and curled up with my kits at my stomach. I fell asleep purring.

When I woke up, Crowkit and his siblings were gently playing with Snowkit, Gingerkit, and Cloudkit. Cinderheart was watching them closely. My kits had recently opened their eyes.

"I allowed them to play gently," Cinderheart mewed gently.

I nodded and Crowkit walked over to me. "When are we going to start training again?" he asked.

"As soon as I feel up to it."

Crowkit nodded and walked back over to his siblings. He looked happy to be playing with them.

I started coughing. Cinderheart looked at me gently. She started to walk over to but I waved her off. I kept coughing.

**Jay: oooohhh… left you hanging. If you want me and Lion to write more, please review. **

**Lion: That green button is calling your name.**

**Jay: It might even have chocolate at the other end…. You never know!!!**


	5. AN Sorry Guys

**Soo, I haven't updated this in over a year. First off, I've been busy with school work (School starts up again). And I'm in the dreaded 10****th**** grade now (: I got a boyfriend now. So everything's been hectic. I will be updating as soon as I can. I just need some ideas. Hmm, I also need to go back and read again (; I don't have any of the old chapters on my computer anymore (well, I have a laptop now, so yeah, I think they might still on my mom's desktop) but anyways. I'm just in a… writers block. And I want to work on the story I am going to be writing in real life. It's gonna be called More Than Love, or if I can make up a new name. **

**I guess the book (MTL) is going to be mainly about two little girls named Katerina Avery Cixxar- Moretti and Lucy Anne Cixxar-Moretti. I can't really explain it, so I guess I might just delete my account all together. I'm into reading fanfiction, but not writing it anymore. Life has just taken over. Sorry guys.**

**Sep. (: (Oh by the way, Jay and Lion say hi.)**


End file.
